Little Hopscotchers Childminding
by Philip Glenister tomboy
Summary: This is about Marge Simpson's (nee Bouvier) childminding business as she is a stay at home mum of three and where many of Springfield's young children up to 11 years old regularly go for after primary school, during school holidays and when their own parents have to work. Marge's regulars include Ralph Wiggum, Kearney Zaywick Junior and baby Gerald to name a few of her clients.
1. Chapter 1

**Marge Simpson in my The Simpsons fanfics set in the United Kingdom, runs a childminder's called Little Hopscotchers Childminding because she's a stay at home mum; this is my backstory as to where Springfield's children go to for after primary school, during the school holidays, too young for attending school, babysitting and when their own parents have to work. This made the most sense to me for the reason she doesn't commute like her husband Homer Jay Simpson.**

* * *

Marge Simpson provides quality day care for children aged 4 months to 11 years in a warm, caring and secure home environment.

The stay at home mum of three offers a neat wraparound service that combines the individual care and attention provided by a childminder with the efficiency and of a nursery and primary school. Our excellent staff to children ratio means your child will thrive and grow in a safe, secure and nurturing environment.

Little Hopscotchers Childminding is Ofsted registered and a member of NCMA.

The opening hours are 7:15am to 6:00pm weekdays, on weekends the hours are extended to include pre booked babysitting. The mum of three closes at Christmas for a week and the first two weeks of the school Summer holidays.

She has a dedicated main playroom and art and craft room and the use of an old living room and the main Simpson family kitchen for childminding. The dedicated rooms have a partition door which opens up to combine the two rooms into one large play room.

Cots are provided in the sleeping area upstairs for the younger children's afternoon nap, but Marge ensures that this doesn't interfere with 1 year old Maggie Simpson's routine and her own cot inside the 1 year old's nursery room.

The snacks are provided in the morning and afternoon; children usually bring a packed lunch for mid-day and/or a dinner for the late afternoon dinnertime, though however she's happy to cook extra on to the normal main meal for the Simpson family or make more sandwiches if need be for her childminding charges. A variety of squash drinks, juice or water is provided during the day.

Marge Simpson often provides a school run service to the primary schools and playgroups within the county of Southampton. The mum of three with her infamous blue bee hive hairstyle is often seen at the local Mother and Toddler group.

The main playroom has access to the large play area outside. The garden area has a playhouse, swings, slide, see-saw, sand pit, trampoline etc and various children's bikes, ride-on toys and activities for the children. If the weather permits; she will have seasonal treats such as a bouncy castle, princess tent, motor car tent/garage and even a selection of junior sports equipment for their own 'sports' days.

Indoors Marge's Little Hopscotchers have a large selection of toys including a see-saw, ride-on cars, musical instruments, books, jigsaws, dolls, dressing up clothes, building blocks, shape sorters, toy cars and garage, farm and animals, Happy Land/Fisher Price Little Play People town, board games, Brio play table with train set, little Vtech laptops (various vintages to suit all the way up to 11), toy telephones, pretend cash registers, a play kitchen and an assortment of toys for the younger child of 11 and under.

Soft play centres are a regular haunt of Marge Simpson and when numbers permit, Marge likes to include at least one or more visits to some of England's attractions such as the Beaulieu Motor Museum (including their events), Paultons Family Theme Park, Adventure Wonderland, Moors Valley Country Park, Farmer Palmers, Legoland Windsor and Longdown Activity Farm to name a few attractions. She also takes the children to the local park walks around the Romsey area, three miles away from Southampton.

Little Ralph Wiggum is a regular of hers, baby Gerald is another (known to get bored whenever Homer tries to play peek a boo with him but also has a rival in Maggie Simpson) and Kearney Zaywick junior are a few of her regulars as well as all the other tots and young children of Springfield.

Marge Simpson as the owner of Little Hopscotchers states her behaviour policy for all clients who use her unique wraparound childminding service as follows:

All children and adults are treated with equal concern and are made to feel welcome in my home. I aim to offer a quality childcare service for parents, guardians and children. I recognise the need to set out reasonable and appropriate limits to help manage the behaviour of children in my care.

By providing a happy, well-maintained environment, the children in my care will be encouraged to develop social skills to help them be accepted and welcome in society as they grow up.

I do not, and will not, administer physical punishment or any form of punishment with the intention of causing pain or discomfort, nor any kind of humiliating or hurtful treatment to any child in my care.

I endorse positive discipline as a more effective way of setting limits for children.

Procedure (how I put the statement into practice) I keep up to date with behaviour management issues and relevant legislation by taking regular training and by reading relevant publications, such as / Who Minds? Good SEND Practitioners and Nursery World.

All parents receive a copy of my Behaviour Policy

Wherever possible I try to meet parents'/guardians requests for the care of their children according to their values and practices. Records of these requirements are agreed and kept attached to the child record forms. These records are revisited and updated during regular reviews with parents.

I expect parents/guardians to inform me of any changes in the child's home circumstances, care arrangements or any other change which may affect the child's behaviour such as a new baby, parents' separation, divorce or any bereavement. All information shared will be kept confidential unless there appears to be a child protection issue.

I offer regular review meetings with parents/guardians to discuss their child's care and any issues or concerns, preferably when the child is not present.

I work together with parents/guardians to make sure there is consistency in the way the children are cared for. A consistent approach benefits the child's welfare and makes sure that the child is not confused.

I will only physically intervene, and possibly restrain, a child to prevent an accident, such as a child running into the road, or to prevent an injury or damage.

All significant incidents are recorded in an incident book and will be shared and discussed with the parents/guardians of the child concerned so that together we can work to resolve any behavioural issues.

From time to time children will have difficulty learning to deal with their emotions and feelings and this is a normal part of child development (but sometimes I may notice Special Educational Needs if it goes past a certain age or I feel it's more than just a phase) I will acknowledge these feelings and try to help children to find constructive solutions in liaison with their parents/guardians.

Distracting and re-directing children's activities are used as a way of discouraging unwanted behaviour.

I encourage responsibility by talking to children about choices and possible consequences.

I aim to be firm and consistent so that children know and feel secure in the boundaries I set.

I will respond positively to children who constantly seek attention or are disruptive.

I will ensure children maintain their self esteem by showing I disapprove of the behaviour not the child

Concerns that could identify a particular child are kept confidential and only shared with people who need to know this information.

Marge follows a frequently updated safeguarding proccedure in according with Ofsted and Social Services: My first responsibility and priority is towards the children in my care. If I have any cause for concern I will report it, following the local Safeguarding Children Board procedures in England, .The relevant local procedures that are held by me are available on request. I understand that child abuse can be physical, sexual, emotional, neglect or a mixture of these especially if children are more vulnerable than usual for their age. I must notify Ofsted in England and Social Services of any allegations of abuse, which are alleged to have taken place while the child is in my care.

It is Marge Simpson's (nee Bouvier) absolute priority to keep children safe while they are in her care as per the Little Hopscotchers Childminding Accident policies.

Her home premises of 73 Evergreen Terrace have been checked and they meet the national standards for childminding outlined by Ofsted in England. She also regularly reviews, updates and practices safety routines.

All information on children, families and anyone working with me (if applicable) is kept securely and treated in confidence. Information will only be shared if the parents/carers/co-workers gives their permission or there appears to be a child protection issue. All details will be kept confidential and records are kept secure. The details are easily accessible if any information is required for inspection by Ofsted in England.


	2. Chapter 2

**DCI Clarence "Clancy" Wiggum and Sarah Wiggum's points of view on Little Hopscotchers Childminders are written on this chapter. As Ralph's parents they prefer a home based childminder's rather than placing him in nursery for child care especially as some were known to Ofsted for special measures. Clarence and Sarah have had enough of some of the more laize faire staff of Springfield Primary School's lack of supervision and/or let him get into dangerous situations with their little boy Ralph considering as he's one of the school's younger pupils; even though Seymour Skinner, Elizabeth Hoover and Edna Krapbappel are the only staff members who actually care to stop Ralph Wiggum from doing things or eating something he shouldn't.**

* * *

Ralph is getting more confident with printed writing and now attempts to write his name. He says "I do writing at Bart's and Mr. Lisa Simpson's mummy". He has overcome his initial issues with colours and Marge has helped her learn all his colours with confidence. Ralph totally loves the different settings he experiences with Marge, is learning how to interact with other children on a daily basis both with the other children in the setting and at the other locations, on term time and beyond.

Marge worked wonders with his temper tantrums, the structured routine she provides has supported his development and given him stability outside of home.

Mrs. Simpson provides a lovely home and plenty of inside and outside space, there are always planned activities to keep the children socialising and occupied and she uses local resources on a consistent basis to ensure that as many opportunities as possible are exploited to the benefit of the children.

The toys Ralphie loves playing with are role play, cars, the sand and water table. On his bad days, Mrs. Simpson understands that he'll regress to mouthing toys especially Lego Duplo, toy dinosaurs and play people.

We have chosen a good childminder instead as I don't trust anyone else other than my husband, Lisa and Marge Simpson to care for our child after certain incidents at Springfield Primary School from eating PVA glue, ending up in the bag of footballs in the PE cupboard, running off and Otto Mann complatent attitude towards ensuring the child locks are on in any of his mini buses and ensured Ralphie was in his child seat.

He's more like a 2 year old (He has Autism) and doesn't do any learning there anyway (mainstream school). Sarah and I would feel like we were just getting free childcare basically.


End file.
